A Hero and an Inquisitor
by DONOVAN94
Summary: The Inquisitor gaped. "You said you were on your own mission." Elissa stepped back, arms crossed and looked decidedly unimpressed. "I was. But then I heard that the Temple of Sacred Ashes was destroyed, my country turned into a battleground, Redcliffe overrun by a Magister and demons pouring in from the Fade. Did you honestly think I would just sit this one out? I think not."


**Author's Note: There are a lot of things I absolutely love about Inquisition. But one thing that absolutely infuriated me was that Hawke got to have a cameo but the Hero of Ferelden was reduced to only having a letter. In my opinion, there are more reasons as to why the Warden should've been in Inquisition, but I won't get into all that now. I know Bioware has given their reasons for not including the Hero. So this is my wishful thinking and how awesome I think it could've been.**

 **Spoilers ahead for "In Your Heart Shall Burn" quest.**

 **Please remember to leave a review - all comments welcome!**

* * *

The dancing seemed wonderful, but she couldn't be part of it. The music was muted to her ears. She wanted to enjoy herself, truly she did. After all the running around, the fear, the anger, the not-knowing. After the feeling of being completely out of her element for too long, something had finally gone right. The Breach was sealed. The sky was back to normal.

The cynic in her just whispered that this was not over. It had been too easy.

Nymeria ruffled her red hair, pulling at the strands as she'd done since she was a child. It was a way to de-stress. To cope with the heavy burden on her mind and spirit. For once she actually wished for her Keeper to be there, to force her to sit and meditate. Her droning yet soothing voice would be a welcome relief to get her into a calm state of mind. Nym had hardly slept since this whole mess had begun, and still when they had achieved victory, she couldn't relax. For the first time in her life, she wanted nothing more than to be back in the confining embrace of her clan.

Maker's balls, her head was so fucked up.

"Solas confirms the heavens are scarred but calm," said Cassandra. Nym turned to see the woman calmly step up beside her. "The Breach is sealed. We've reports of lingering Rifts, and many questions remain. But this was a victory. Word of your heroism has spread."

Nym snorted. "Heroism? It's feels more like I'm stumbling from one place to the next."

"But you've gotten us this far." When Nym was silent, she could feel the Seeker frown. "You doubt yourself?"

"Never once has anything in my life ever been mine to decide," the elf whispered.

She looked at the ground. It was laughable. If someone had told her that she would find this insulting, obnoxious, self-righteous, human _shem_ of a woman a friend… she would've laughed in their face. Then probably set them on fire. But despite the fact that Cassandra had at first been everything her old clan had warned her about humans – _aggressive, out to get you, always believe elves to be in the wrong_ – they became friends. Cassandra was understanding, she wanted to set things right, and she was willing to do whatever it took. She would never let the opinions of society impede that. And somewhere along the line they'd struck up an unusual friendship.

Her other new 'friends' also surprised her. The dwarf she'd gotten along with straight away, for she'd liked his easy-going attitude that helped to ground her. In Solas, she'd thought she'd found a friendly face amongst outsiders, but had quickly been proven wrong. Solas was more of a teacher, as he quickly tried to take the place of her Keeper in instructing her in all things. And the weird looks he sometimes gave her… it creeped her out. Not to mention that her mark itched around him.

The Warden Blackwall was not what she'd been expecting. She'd heard many tales of them, but this one seemed pretty… normal. Vivienne pretended to be her friend, but Nym could tell that behind the mask of smiles was a snake waiting to strike. Yet despite this, she found she quite enjoyed the little games the fellow mage played. Besides, Vivienne was a powerful mage and more than willing to teach. Sera at first annoyed Nym. The fact that she was a city elf made her angry at the reminder of what her people had lost. But then, Sera completely blew her off when she offered to give her back that heritage. Sera didn't care, even despised the way the Dalish wanted to preserve their culture. It had at first stumped Nym, but then Sera had done the most outlandish thing: she'd made her laugh. Sera acted like a child but at times it was almost welcome to see that she was so different from everyone else. And it was… interesting of her to show Nym (unintentionally) the other side of the elvish coin.

That left the Qunari and the Magister. The first one… Nym thought her old Keeper would beat her sensless if she knew all the dirty thoughts she had of him. She'd never seen a Qunari before, and his straight up honesty and bravado and sense of purpose really struck her. Not to mention he was the physical epitome of a masculine body. Not to mention his comment about red-heads had made her blush at the naughty images that had sprung to mind.

But the Magister, Dorian… Nym had thought she would hate him. By mere principal, she should have loathed the very fact that he was of Tevinter, that his kind enslaved her people, both in the past and present. She should've destroyed him upon first realising who he was. And yet, he'd won her over. Was it a betrayal to her clan that she believed his story of trying to make Tevinter more deserving? Was it traitorous to her people that over their adventure through time she came to really enjoy and even want his presence? Was it unfair to herself and her own morals that she flirted, joked and played with him?

She'd gone to the conclave a closed-minded spy who thought she knew all she needed to. But now, her friends had opened her eyes to a new and bigger picture far beyond what she'd previously expected.

Cassandra placed her hand on her shoulder, and drew her back to the present. "Don't doubt yourself. I do not."

And then a cold wind blew in from the east. The bells rang out in warning. Nymeria looked up, standing on her tip toes to try and see over Haven's walls to the outside world. She saw fires marching down the many hills of the surrounding mountains. Could hear the clomp of armoured boots even from this far away.

A whisper of instinct spoke.

Her blood tingled as something decidedly _dangerous_ drew closer.

Her mark itched.

They were under attack.

"Forces approaching! To arms!" Cullen called out as he and the rest of the soldiers assembled. Just as quickly as the celebrations had begun, they stopped. People cowered back in fear. Nym was already jumping to the front towards the gates. She was glad she'd left her armour on now.

"Celebatory drinks are on hold?" Iron Bull murmured as he jogged up to join her, along with Cassandra and Dorian.

Nym shrugged her shoulders, pulling her staff from her back in the same motion. They ran to the front gates, where Cullen and several of his men, along with the other advisors were assembling. Nym could hear the marching outside drawing ever closer.

Cassandra skidded to a halt in front of the commander. "Cullen?"

"One watch-guard reporting," he said. "It's a massive force, coming in over the mountains."

"Under what banner?" Josephine asked.

"None."

"None?"

Before Nym could answer, a loud bang thundered against the gates. Instantly, Nym had fire rolling across her fingertips. She thought the enemy was trying to ram open the gates. The others had the same idea as they quickly drew out their weapons.

But they were surprised when they heard a little voice. "We can't come in unless you open!"

Nym frowned. Without a word she strode forward and pushed open the gates.

Her eyes immediately found a group of bodies strewn about like ragdolls. One still stood. A boy appeared to his side, a large hat covering his pale face. The boy drove daggers into the man's side. The soldier gave a muffled cry behind his helmet. But his shout was silenced when a silver and blue sword thrust itself through his chest. He gurgled his last breath and fell.

Where he had stood, a woman had taken his place. Blonde hair was piled onto her head in a messy ponytail, several strands loose beside her ears and swaying with the wind. Grey eyes pierced the darkness. In her hands she held a shield bearing the symbol of Highever, and a sword unlike anything Nym had ever seen. It was silvery blue, and the runes along the handle glowed white in the darkness. Blood soaked its tip to stain the snow black. She was tall, her silver and blue armour gleamed in the moonlight, the symbol of a griffon stamped across her breastplate.

Judging by the symbol alone, Nym knew her to be a Grey Warden. Where Blackwall had seemed like the average fellow, _this_ was more what she had been expecting. A person whose very presence owned the space around her. The lift of her chin, the upright posture of her body commanded respect and attention. Her expression was not unkind but her unblinking gaze dared you to cross the line and deal with the consequences. She was intimidating.

"Maker's breath…" Cassandra gasped behind her.

Those grey eyes quickly assessed the group, and finally landed on Nym. Grey met green. Nym had always been told that she had shockingly bright green eyes, like a cat's, or more recently, compared with the same green as the Fade.

In one smooth movement, the woman had sheathed her blade and was striding forward towards them. The boy hung at her side, and she glanced over at him, like a mother keeping him in her shadow.

"Elissa Theirin," she nodded in way of greeting. "You are the Inquisition?"

"Theirin?" Bull asked, shock evident in his voice.

"Yes," Cassandra replied, seemingly just as dazed. "This is the Hero of Ferelden…"

Nym's jaw could've reached the floor. She stared at the woman before her in a whole new light. This was the woman who had ended the Fifth Blight? The same woman who was now Queen of all Ferelden?

"It seems my name still counts for something," Elissa murmured, the edge of her lip pulling up into a lopsided smile. "I came as fast as I could. And I found this one along the way," she motioned to the boy beside her.

"I'm Cole. I came to warn you, to help." He strode up quickly to Nym, his large eyes blinking up at her beneath the brim of his overly large hat. "People are coming to hurt you! You probably already know…"

"What is this? What's going on?" Nym demanded as a knee-jerk reaction.

"I've been asking that same question," Elissa murmured as she folded her arms.

Cole looked back at the Herald, and his voice became quiet, almost guilty. "The Templars come to kill you…"

"Templars?" Cullen demanded striding forward. "Is this the Order's response to our talks with the mages? Attacking blindly?"

"Cullen?" Elissa asked, brows jumping up. The Commander looked like he was about to salute as he stepped to attention.

"Your Majesty," he said quickly. "Forgive me for not saying anything earlier, but pressing times and all that…"

"I never would've thought to see you here."

"Times change."

Elissa snorted. "Indeed they do. Though I seem to keep finding you under siege. Though if you tell me to kill all the mages again, I'll gag you this time."

"You never were one to tolerate intolerance," Leliana said as she stepped forward.

The Warden's eyes grew wide before a beaming smile split across her face. "Leliana!"

The two women leapt forward and embraced each other. Their hold was so tight they left no room between their bodies. Nym was surprised. She'd never seen the reserved spy-master act so emotionally driven. The two parted and clapped each other on the back.

"It's so good to see a friendly face," Elissa murmured.

"As am I," the Orlesian spy-master replied. "Though when you last wrote to me, you said you were on your own mission."

"I was," Elissa stepped back, arms crossed as she looked decidedly unimpressed. "But then I heard that the Temple of Sacred Ashes was destroyed, my country turned into a battleground, Redcliffe overrun by a Magister and demons pouring in from the Fade. Did you honestly think I would just sit this one out? I think not."

"Then it's good to have you with us," Nym said, speaking to Elissa directly for the first time. The Hero regarded her, those grey eyes once more finding her and seeming to look straight into her. "We'll need every able warrior we can."

"So I see," the other woman murmured as she glanced back at the advancing army. "I can't wait to hear how _this_ happened."

Cole stepped between them, shifting from foot to foot anxiously. "The Red Templars went to the Elder One. You know him, he knows you. You took his mages. There…" he pointed to a ridge high above. A tall figure stepped up, draped in black and red. Nym could feel his seething glare from here. "He's very angry that you took his mages…"

Elissa gasped softly. "He-He's a darkspawn! I can feel his taint!"

"Cullen!" Nym snapped. "Give me a plan! Anything!"

"Haven is no fortress," he said. "If we are to withstand this monster, we must control the battle."

"I agree." Elissa nodded. "If we can keep the forces busy, then the people can have time to escape."

"Since when are you giving orders?" Nym shot the woman a look.

She met it unflinchingly. "Since these people are my subjects. I may not have liked this town when I was last here, but I will not see them die. Take my advice or don't. But I will do what I can to stop this… _thing_."

"She's right," Cullen said. He pointed to the trebuchets. "Get out there and hit that force with everything you can." He then turned away to face his soldiers.

"I'm coming with you," Leliana nodded firmly as she stepped up beside Elissa.

"No," said the Warden softly. "I need you to get these people out of here. You remember the route we took out of Haven? Find it again. Get these people to safety."

"You always were like something straight out of a song…" the bard murmured.

Elissa grinned. "Only the ones you compose. You hold copyright over them, I don't get to see a single sovereign for them."

"They don't make them like you anymore…" at Leliana's words, Nym felt a little deflated.

And with that, the spy-master was gone.

"Inquisition!" Cullen was shouting to his troops. "With the Herald! For your lives! For all of us!"

And they charged.

Elissa fell immediately in step beside Nym. The elf could see that the human's longer and more powerful stride could've easily overtaken her and lead the team. But instead, the woman kept herself back so that she was neck and neck with Nym. She didn't know what to make of that, not at all.

"So, you're the 'Herald of Andraste' I've heard so much about?" she asked.

Nym shot right back. "And you're the Hero of Ferelden everyone else seems to know?"

"Seems like it's a very small world after all."

They stopped by the stables, as soldiers blazing with red came upon them.

"So long as you can help me kill these Bastards, I don't care." To punctuate her words, Nym sent a fireball hurtling amidst the new enemies.

Elissa chuckled and retrieved her blade from its scabbard. The metal sang as it was released. "Oh trust me, I can do more than my fair share."

"Damn!" Iron Bull murmured with delight as he hefted his huge axe in both hands. "This is gonna be _good_!"

And then they attacked. Dorian and Nym kept themselves to the back, casting spell after spell into the enemy's ranks. Iron Bull did his best to cut through swaths of them, whilst Cassandra and Elissa tried to take on attacks meant for him with their shields and dished out their own with their blades. Nym couldn't keep her eyes off of the new human. She fought like a storm, a whirlwind, a force of nature. She was not as disciplined and clear-cut as Cullen and Cassandra. No, she fought with everything she had, using everything around her to her advantage. Her shield was both a defence and a weapon, her legs kicked out, her sword hilt pummelled skulls. She was not fluid or graceful. There was nothing even remotely attractive about the way she fought. But damn it if she wasn't impressive.

When one of the soldiers fell by Cassandra's blade, she pulled it free and frowned at the insignia on his chest. "Wait, these are Templars. But… they are changed."

"Isn't that the red-lyrium Varric warned us about?" Nym asked.

"Looks like this Elder One had both Mages and Templars in his pocket," Iron Bull noted. "You chose to save one so he keeps the other."

"Typical," Elissa growled as she thrust her blade through a Red-Templar's throat. "You leave for five minutes and everyone thinks it's the perfect time to fight again."

Dorian threw the woman a smirk. "Never thought of taking a break, dear Hero? Let someone else handle it?"

She chuckled. "If the Blight taught me anything, it's that if you want something done to save the world, you've got to do it yourself."

"What did bring you back?" Nym asked.

"I've done too much to save my country to let it die now!" she shouted over her shoulder as she rammed into the next wave of enemies. "Come on, you traitorous bastards! Taste the bite of Starfang!"

They fought on, and finally managed to push the opposing force back enough to buy time to load the trebuchets. A part of Nym was very excited to see the enemy force shatter under such bombardment. As Nym turned the wheels to load it up, the others gathered around her to cover her.

"Part of me wishes I had some Ballista's about now…" Elissa murmured. "They were amazing help against the Archdemon."

"But the stories say you sank your blade into its head," Cassandra sounded almost heartbroken at her imaginings being crushed.

"I did. But I needed to make it a pin-cushion first. You'd be surprised at how many spears an Archdemon can take before it _finally_ goes down."

Nym released the latch and watched as the trebuchet launched the boulder into the sky. Her aim had always been terrible – it went far to the left on the side of the mountain. She was about to curse, when she saw the avalanche of snow and ice sweep down the mountainside and wash away the tiny fires of the army in the distance.

The Inquisition cheered. Iron Bull roared his approval. Dorian and Cassandra shared relieved smiles. Nym felt a bump against her shoulder and looked up, slightly affronted, only to see Elissa smiling widely at her.

"Well done," she said, only slightly out of breath.

But it was short lived. A screech ripped across the sky.

Nym looked up, but it was too fast. An explosion of fire sent the trebuchet into a thousand pieces. A shadow swept along the ground. Thunder pumped through the air. Wind buffeted them on the ground. She looked up again, and her jaw dropped open as a dragon soared overhead.

It was an ugly thing. It looked corrupted and twisted. Its scales were dull and rusted like dried and flaking blood, its wings in tatters, flesh receding away to reveal putrid muscle beneath. It roared at them again, circling over Haven, plunging red-lightning fire upon them.

Bull swore in Qunlat. Nym was of a mind to agree with him. "Everyone to the gate!"

They all followed her at a sprint. As they passed the smith's shop, Elissa paused, head cocked. Nym stopped when she heard it too, a cry for help. Damn it, she didn't want to be out in the open. Every instinct inside of her, trained and ingrained from living for years in the wild had taught her to never be this exposed when a predator was hunting you. But the Warden was looking at her, as if daring her to abandon these people.

The building was already on fire, likely anyone inside was dead. But Nym used her magic anyway to blast open the door that had been wedged shut. Elissa dived in straight away, and returned a moment later helping a man and his family out of the blaze and into the open air.

"Move it! Move it!" Cullen was shouting as they all ran back towards the gates. They quickly closed them, but Nym knew it wouldn't keep a _flying_ dragon at bay. "We need everyone back to the Chantry, it's the only building that might hold against that… that _beast_!"

"Has Leliana found the passage out of here?" Elissa demanded.

"She has, but we were only half way through evacuating when that thing showed up." He pointed to the sky. "We can't hold out against something like that. At this point, just make them work for it."

"Don't think like that!" she turned to look at Nym. "Herald, please, help me get these people to safety and then we can form a plan on how to take that thing out."

"She's right," Dorian murmured. "The villagers will need help if they are to survive this."

Nym wanted to argue, to protest, to say something, but the Warden was already moving on. She went straight for the nearest building, bursting inside and making sure everyone was out of it. A look of pure determination, as if oblivion itself could not hold her back. Nym felt powerless to do anything but follow in her wake.

They moved through Haven, helping all those they could escape from either blazing homes or stragglers of the enemy force. There were several close calls as the dragon circled above, each time coming closer and closer to hitting its mark. But nothing seemed to deter the party as they made their way through the village. Until finally, they bolted into the Chantry with the last of the stragglers and slammed the doors closed behind them.

The priest – Nym didn't want to remember his name, for he had done nothing but prove to her old teachers how right they were about _Shems_ – was slumped, his face bruised and bloody. The boy, Cole, was helping to sit down.

"He tried to stop a Templar," he said. "The Blade went deep. He's going to die."

"What a… charming young boy," the priest murmured sarcastically.

"Herald!" Nym turned as Cullen ran up to her. "Our position is not good. That dragon stole back any time you might have earned us."

"I've seen an Archdemon…" Cole told them, large eyes shifting, frightened. "I was in the Fade, but it looked like that…"

"It's not an Archdemon." Elissa said firmly. "If it was, we'd be in even deeper shit then we are now. I could hear no song from it, no intelligence above any normal dragon. It _is_ tainted, corrupted. But it is more of a dragon-thrall. Not an Archdemon."

"I don't care what it looks like," Cullen snapped, "it's cut a path for that army. They'll kill everyone in Haven!"

"The Elder One doesn't care about the village." Cole shook his head. "He only wants the Herald."

"Elissa," Leliana appeared beside them, red flecks of hair falling out from beneath her hood. "Our escape route is ready, but we cannot push the people out whilst the dragon could spot us."

The Warden glanced over at Nym, lips pressed together. "We need to draw its attention."

"No, _I_ need to draw its attention." Nym snapped. Damn it, she didn't like this, didn't want to do this. Everything inside of her wanted to scream that she didn't want to die, to object to this. But she would save-face and at least have this be done her way. "You heard what he said, it wants me, so it can have me."

"I admire your bravery, but I cannot allow you to do this alone."

Nym turned to fully face the human woman, green eyes alight with anger. "I can handle myself. I think I've been managing pretty well without you so far, _Warden_."

Elissa blinked, before she spoke in a softer voice. "You misunderstand me. I want to help you. If one target can buy some time, then two can double that time."

"It doesn't matter," Cullen cut through them again. "Herald, there are no tactics to make this survivable. The only thing that slowed them was the Avalanche. We could turn the remaining trebuchets, cause one last slide."

The Warden's eyes brightened as she realised what this meant at the exact same time Nym did. "Ah… I like the way you think, Comannder."

Nymeria was a little more apprehensive. "But to hit the enemy, we'd have to bury Haven…"

"No." Elissa pointed a finger to the spy-master. "Leliana, get these remaining people through that passage. Use whatever you can. We'll keep it busy until you signal us that you're at a safe distance."

"Of course." She nodded.

Cullen looked at Nym uneasily. "That… may work…"

"What's the plan for getting us out?" Bull asked. Nym turned to look at the others of her party, she had completely forgotten they were there.

She gave them her immediate answer. "You're not coming."

"You're crazy if you think I'm not!" Iron Bull snapped angrily, brows furrowing. "I said I would be your front-line body guard. I will not go back on that oath."

"No!" she shouted. "I might not be able to control what _she_ does, but damn it, _someone_ will listen to a word I say! You're staying here, Bull. Along with everyone else."

Bull was quiet for a long moment. "… Yes, boss…"

Nym turned away from him, from all of them. She couldn't bear to see the pity, the disbelief in them. She wanted to find a little corner and just collapse. But Elissa's eyes on her made her straighten her spine, daring the woman to say anything.

Leliana placed a hand on the Warden's shoulder. "Elissa… please be careful."

"I know Leliana, don't worry," the noble woman smiled. "I had a whole Blight against me, you honestly think I'd let this kill me now?"

"I'd hate to have to be the one to write to Alistair and tell him his beloved perished due to her own foolishness."

"Well… if nothing, he wouldn't be surprised." Her humour didn't seem to release the tension. So instead, she gave the softest, sincerest smile she could. "See you on the other side."

Leliana nodded, fear in her eyes, but such a fierce loyalty as well. "And you."

Nym had to wonder at how Elissa did that. She seemed to be so close and personal with everyone she met, even complete strangers. Yet through just that she commanded their absolute faith and adoration, they followed her, listened to her every word. How did she do it? What was Nym doing wrong? She decided not to answer as she tried to walk away from the scene.

"Herald…" said Roderick, pulling her attention back to him. "If you were meant for this… if the Inquisition was meant for this… I pray for you…" and then Cole helped him limp away.

Nym watched them go. Why did those words strike a chord in her so?

Elissa quickly joined her by the doors of the Chantry. She gave a small nod, and the pair of them stepped out into the freezing night air. The doors closing behind them seemed like the final toll of death's bell.

"I know you don't want to hear this from me," the Queen's voice was quiet, respectful. "But don't push them away."

"You're right," Nym muttered as she spotted a Red-Templar charging towards them. "I don't want to hear it." She sent a fire ball hurtling into his chest.

"Let them help you –"

"I have to try and at least do _something_ on my own."

At the outburst, Elissa decided not to speak. Nym was grateful. She didn't want everyone trying to advise her, guide her, she just wanted the illusion that she was doing something on her own. Her whole clan had sheltered her, her Keeper had told her what to do, no part of her life had ever been decided by her.

They fought their way through to the trebuchet. It was much harder with only the two of them. But Elissa was good at drawing the enemy's attention from Nym as the elf cast devastating spells at them all. Finally they managed to get there and loaded it up.

Whilst Nym cranked the wheel to aim the war-machine, Elissa kept the forces at bay. Nym was sure she heard the clatter of glass from a health potion once or twice, but she was never interrupted. Until finally it was set.

Just as they heard a screech from above. Nym looked up, as the dragon dove out of the clouds straight towards them. The blood drained from her face, that feeling of exposure crept back in.

"Move! Now!" she shouted and turned to run.

The dragon's fire blasted the floor behind them as they ran. It cracked the earth and sent both women flying. Nym felt her stomach roll, the air blasted out of her lungs. Her vision turned black for a moment. She lay there, trying to remember how to breathe. Sounds were muted and colours were blended together incoherently.

After what felt like an eternity, her body felt somewhat workable, and she began to pull herself back up. Elissa was groggily getting to her hands and knees, clearly in the same trouble as Nym. Fire surrounded them, thick black smoke poured into the air. From the shadows, something moved.

Nymeria looked up as a tall figure – the tallest she'd ever seen – strode forward out of the flames. Something inside her blood, something instinctive, screamed at her to run. This was something dark, something twisted, unnatural. An old man's face glared down at her. Long arms with even longer talons for fingers hung by his sides. His figure was shrouded in long, ancient robes and furs. But parts of his flesh was rotting away and putrid, jagged rocks and armour had melded with his flesh in a horrid formation. He was truly something to behold.

The earth shook. Nym turned to see the dragon land behind them, running to a stop. It stamped its talons as it loomed over her. Rearing its head back it roared to the sky. Nym heard the scrape of steel, and saw Elissa get to her feet, Starfang in hand. Her shield was gone, but still she looked defiant. She spat blood on the ground and stalked to Nym's side, her eyes never leaving their targets. The dragon hissed at her.

"Enough!" shouted the figure. He thrust forward his hands, a wave of hot air blasting them. It didn't do more than ruffle their armour, but the dragon submitted. Elissa turned to look upon the figure, eyes wide.

Her voice was a hissed whisper, Nym had never thought she could sound scared. "What is that thing? It is a darkspawn, but…"

"Pretender," the Darkspawn spat the word at Nym. "You toy with forces beyond your ken. No more."

Nym took an involuntary step backwards. Her fear made her hiss back furiously. "Whatever you are, I'm not afraid!"

"Words mortals often hurl at the darkness. Once they were mine. They are always lies." He seemed contemplative, as if he were discussing some trivial philosophical debate. But then that golden gaze turned cold and his already twisted lip curled at the pair of them. "Know me, know what you have pretended to be. Exalt the Elder One… the _will_ that is Corypheus!"

Elissa frowned in vague recollection. "Corypheus? Are you not in league with the Architect?"

"I am beyond your comprehension. A magister come to end his crusade. Kneel, tainted woman."

"You do not frighten me, creature!" Elissa glared at him, pointing Starfang's glowing tip at his heart. "I killed the Archdemon, Uthemiel. I think I can handle you and your mockery."

"Then let us see."

He shifted his eyes, and the dragon lunged forward. Elissa pushed Nym out of the way, and the elf went sprawling to the ground. The warden held up her sword, slicing over the dragon's nose. It reared back before it could strike her, and let loose a screech of pain. Instead it swiped its claws at her. Unable to block or evade it, Elissa grunted as she absorbed the force of the blow. She snapped back against the rock-wall behind her, and Nym felt true fear spike through her at the crack she heard in the air. Elissa dropped to the floor, on her hands and knees, struggling to keep herself conscious. Blood was streaming from a wound on her scalp. The dragon planted itself between them and hissed at Nym.

Corypheus spoke again, pointing a single talon at the Herald before him. "And as for you, petulant child. You will kneel!"

She shook her head. Despite her absolute fear, her pride was still great enough to know that she would never kneel – her people would never kneel to any master again. "You'll get nothing out of me!"

"You will resist. You will always resist. It matters not." Corypheus spoke in a slow drawl as if he were disappointed in a child not doing as she was told. He held up a stone orb in one taloned hand. "I am here for the anchor, the process of removing it begins now."

His other hand lashed out in a flash of red. Nym heard the crackle of magic and felt a searing heat spear through her body. She gritted her teeth against the pain. Her arm began to shake, she clutched it at the wrist with wide eyes. Her mark was alive, glowing and crackling.

"It is your fault, 'Herald'. You interrupted a ritual years in the planning, and instead of dying you stole its purpose."

He twisted his hand so his palm faced upwards. Another wave of pain eclipsed Nym. She whimpered as she fell to her knees. Elissa gasped and tried to crawl to her aid. The dragon stomped its foot in front of her to stop her.

"I do not know how you survived," Corypheus said. "But what marks you as 'touched', what you flail at Rifts, I crafted to assault the very Heavens."

His talons curled into a fist, as if he were a fisherman drawing in his catch. Nym cried out as she fell forward, only just managing to catch herself before she face-planted the floor. Her face screwed up in agony, and she looked over at Elissa, green eyes wide as she begged for something to help her.

Corypheus's face contorted into disgust and simmering fury. "And you used the anchor to undo my work… the gall!"

Through clenched teeth, Nym managed to look up and speak. "What is this thing meant to do?!"

"It is meant to bring certainty where there is none. For you, the certainty that I would always come for it."

He strode forward, long strides eating up the ground between them. Nym felt her skin crawl, the irresistible urge to flee washed over her. That deeply engrained instinct was screaming that she shouldn't be anywhere near a creature as wrong as this. But Corypheus didn't give her a chance. He snatched up her wrist and hoisted her into the air as if she weighed no more than a straw doll. He brought her mark up to his face, letting her dangle a foot off the ground. Pain shot through her shoulder and bicep, and she clutched to his hand to try and relieve the pressure.

"I once breached the Fade in the name of another, to serve the Old Gods of the Empire in person." He spoke with his face so close to hers, it was all she could comprehend. She couldn't look away, no matter how much she wanted to. "I found only chaos and corruption, dead whispers. For a thousand years I was confused. No more. I have gathered the will to return under no name but my own. To champion withered Tevinter and correct this Blighted world."

The Darkspawn magister held up a single claw and pointed it above her heart. Through her thin coat and robes, she could still feel the point of his talon sharp against her skin. It broke and she felt blood bead out. He pressed a little harder, slowly, as if he wanted to draw this out.

"Beg that I succeed," he spat in her face. "For I have seen the Throne of the Gods… and it was empty!"

"Nym!" Elissa shouted.

It broke whatever spell had fallen over the elven Herald. Her gaze snapped away, just as Elissa was charging at them, Starfang held high. With a shout, she leapt into the air and sliced it for Corypheus's arm. He quickly let go of Nym and stepped back. He would've lost his arm otherwise.

Nymeria stumbled to standing straight, rubbing her now aching shoulder. Elissa stuck close to her side, hovering over her like a mother high-dragon, ready to bring hell fury on those that dared to hurt her offspring. They retreated back several steps.

The dragon loomed up next to Corypheus, snarling savagely. A large gash now opened up the left side of its face. Corypheus fixed Elissa with a glare. His eyes seemed confused at first, he couldn't comprehend what was happening. But then his outrage won over it.

"You _dare_!" he hissed.

Elissa met his glare unflinchingly. "I do. Show me what you're going to do about it."

"Insolent whelp. I sense the corruption in your blood. Bow to my will, for I alone am Master of the Blight!"

He held up a hand and Nym could feel the dark magic, the tainted magic, blast across to them. Elissa stumbled under the force of it, her face screwed up as she braced herself. But after a moment, she looked down at herself, brow furrowed in confusion.

Corypheus appeared much the same. "What is this?!"

"Avernus's research… it must be…" Elissa whispered. She looked up and a more confident light had filled her eyes. "You have no power over me, Darkspawn! I have seen the armies of evil, your gods in the flesh, and I have killed them all. You are a pale imitation of the real thing!"

"Enough of this!" Corypheus shouted.

Magic shot from his hands. Elissa threw up her hands and Nym had to check herself when she realised that the warden had summoned Templar powers in order to block the spell. Before she could think better of it, Nym joined her magic with the shield. It wasn't enough to stop the attack. The shield burst under the pressure and the two women were thrown back.

Nym hit the trebuchet, and coughed as she doubled over. Elissa fell beside her, but was on her feet in a second. She stood over Nym offering her a hand as she helped her to stand.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, fine," Nym mumbled. "Thanks."

"If the children wish to play with fire, I will gladly watch them burn." Corypheus's voice was dripping ice as he watched them with disdain. "The Anchor is permanent. You have spoilt it with your stumbling."

Nym became still as stone. He couldn't have known, but that particular choice of words, set something shattering inside of the elf. Was she just a fool attempting to control something she barely understood? Was nothing in her life ever her choice? Was she just a tool? Was she so incompetent that she was doomed to fail?

Elissa readied herself with Starfang at the ready. Nym looked about, and noticed the trebuchet still aimed and ready to fire. A discarded sword lay next to it. She snatched it up and tried to look threatening beside Elissa. The weapon felt odd in her hand, but she tried to ignore it.

"So be it. I will begin again," Corypheus said as if to some unspoken statement. "Find another way to give this world the nation and God it requires!"

"We will not let you!" Elissa snarled.

"You will be the first to serve. You, along with your tainted King." When Elissa went eerily still, something close to a dangerous smile curled the magister's lip. "Oh, yes, I know of him. I will force you to watch him die a slow and agonised death as his blood fuels the coming empire."

Nym didn't like how pale Elissa had become. She looked up when she spotted a flash of red. A flaming arrow had been shot into the air in the distance. So the people had managed to make it to safety, good. So the trap was set, now they just had to release it.

"And you…" Corypheus addressing her brought her attention back to him. "I will not suffer even an unknowing rival. You _must_ die!"

She stepped forward, bravado planting a false smile on her face that betrayed the anger in her fade-green eyes. "Your arrogance blinds you. Good to know. If I'm dying, it's not today!"

She kicked out at the lever. The mechanism spun, and the boulder was tossed through the air. Corypheus and his dragon watched it plunge into the side of the mountain above, and the rumble that followed as the earth split apart and snow cascaded towards Haven. Nym grabbed Elissa's arm, snapping her out of her frozen trance. The pair of them ran for the roof of a collapsed building below. They heard the dragon shriek after them, but felt no flames.

They dived into the hole only a moment before the snow and ice flooded and destroyed the world above. After that, it was all darkness.

* * *

They'd managed to find their way out of the tunnels and onto the mountain pass. Nym's ribs were surely cracked if not completely broken, she could barely walk without whimpering. She now wished she'd listened to more of her Keeper's lessons on healing magic. Elissa's shoulder was bruised, but other than that, her bulkier armour had protected her from most of the damage. However, both women couldn't combat against the biting cold that struck at them as they waded through the knee-deep snow.

They walked for hours, following trails they hoped were left behind from those that survived Haven. Wandering, hoping to either find their companions or be rescued. But Elissa told her not to stop moving, urging them both on to try and keep as much warmth in their bodies as possible.

But eventually, even someone as determined as Nym had to fall.

"I can't," she whimpered, not sure if she could be heard over the wind that buffeted them. She sank to the ground, head rolling forward, darkness threatening to swarm her vision.

She heard Elissa curse. A moment later the warrior was kneeling in the snow in front of her, holding up her face, trying to keep in the realm of consciousness.

"I can't… I can't do this anymore…"

"Yes, you can," Elissa said. She grasped Nym by her shoulders and tried to shake her awake. "You've got to get up and find your people."

"No, I can't!" the elf burst as she shoved the other woman away. "I'm done! I didn't ask for any of this, I didn't want it!"

"Sometimes we don't have a choice."

"But that's the thing – I want my choice back. None of this life is mine, not really. I've not made a single decision for myself, I've just done what other people told me to do. All because I have this… _thing_ on my hand!"

"Nym, your people need you."

"No they don't. They need people like you. They don't listen to me, I'm just an elf that got mixed up in something she shouldn't have."

"Then you make them listen. You make them believe that you were chosen for this."

"I wasn't. You can keep fate or destiny or fucking Andraste for all I care. I'm not chosen. Nothing I do matters."

"Wasn't it you that decided to go after the mages? You decided to have them as allies instead of prisoners? You chose to make this sacrifice? And you are making this choice whether to give up or not." Elissa's voice was serious, her grey eyes daring Nym to argue. But then she came close again, and her voice was quieter, encouraging. "No. The choice to be the Herald wasn't yours. And trust me, I know there comes a point when you just want to throw in the towel. But then you have to step-up and do whatever the hell you need to, because you need to believe that if anyone else did this they'd fuck it all up."

"But I'm not like you…" Nym heard herself say quietly. "I don't have that fire to make people follow me, to make them love me."

"Yes you do. You have that power right now. And it has nothing to do with that mark on your hand. It has everything to do with that fire in your soul. They'll follow that anywhere, and they will believe that no one else can do this."

Nym looked at the human before her and shook her head. But Elissa wouldn't leave her be. She held onto her shoulder, a fierceness in her grip.

"It's not fair, not even remotely. We sacrifice, we bleed, we give our everything, and you're right, we don't get enough back. So we take it. We take it from the corpses of our enemies, we kick them in the teeth and we take back everything they've taken from us."

She stood, blonde hair illuminated by the moon, skin stung by the pelting snow. Starfang in hand, she looked like something straight out of an illustration. And she leaned down and offered Nym her hand.

"So, are you going to wallow here in self-pity? Or are you going to get up, get back out there, and kick Corypheus in his Darkspawn balls? Because I know I am."

Despite how cold she felt, despite how tired she was, Nym felt herself smiling and reaching for the offered hand. With a grunt, Elissa helped her to stand. The two watched each other for a moment, before Nym gave a nod of gratitude.

"Thanks… Elissa." She murmured.

"Don't mention it." Elissa gave an amused smile. "I always wanted to give a speech."

* * *

It was weeks before things started to get back to normal for Nym.

First of all, they'd found what was left of the Inquisition in the mountain pass. Then they'd argued and deliberated for days on what to do before the rather unconventional sing-along. Then there was the desperate march through the mountains for the old fortress known as Skyhold. It was impressive, she would say that, if in need of a touch up. Then there had been the frantic rebuilding of the most dire parts of the fortress in order to make it liveable for the time being whilst construction carried on. Then there had been sorting out the Inquisition before it fell apart. And finally, making Nym officially the Inquisitor, the leader of the Inquisition.

Elissa had given her a smile that said 'I told you so'. Nym had done her best to ignore it, but couldn't help but smile. She'd once thought the woman stuck up, too rigid, too much of a crushed dream from what she'd thought the Hero should be. But she was quite wrong. The Hero had proven to be a good mentor, a powerful ally… and a friend.

It had been quite tense when Hawke had shown up a few days ago. Nym couldn't deny that she was a little anxious about this supposed lead on Corypheus and the Wardens. But she had to admit that the discussion had been interesting. The Inquisitor, the Champion, and the Hero all in the same room. It sounded like the beginning of a joke, or a good story, as Varric would say.

Everyone had begun to settle in, and they were gathering their resources to go back out into the field. Which was why Nymeria was most surprised when she got word from a messenger that an armed force of Ferelden soldiers were marching across the bridge to the portcullis.

Nym had run to the entrance into Skyhold, a few of her friends at her side. And was a little surprised to see none other than King Alistair awaiting her. The last time they'd seen each other, he'd had no time to speak with her, being too angry over the mages at Redcliffe. His soldiers had not drawn their weapons, but the king of Ferelden did not look best pleased.

He dismounted his proud steed, a chestnut Ferelden Charger, and walked towards her. A brilliant looking sword was at his hip, one that rivalled Starfang for the power that seemed to radiate off of it. He nodded to her by way of greeting.

"Inquisitor. Imagine how surprised I was to learn that you have my Queen in this very fortress." His tone was clipped, verging on angry-wit. It was the same tone and the same phrase he'd used back at Redcliffe, and all it did was annoy Nym.

"King Alistair… I trust that you didn't come all this way to make threats at the Inquisitions' doorstep?" she asked, not backing away from him.

"That all depends on you," he murmured. A long moment passed between them, both refusing to submit. But then, Alistair sighed, and when he spoke, his voice was quiet, as if he didn't want anyone to overhear them. "Look, I don't mean to be an ass. But my wife's been gone for months, and after what happened at Haven… I just want to see her. To make sure she's safe."

Nym gestured towards the soldiers. "And you had to do that with an armed force behind you?"

"Yes, well, palace officials wouldn't let me leave without one. And it also makes for quite the romantic gesture." He smiled to himself at his own joke. When he looked back to her, his eyes were almost pleading. "So, will you take me to her?"

She wanted to turn him away, to tell him to come back with a written apology. But she saw the pain, the longing in his eyes. Elissa didn't stop talking about him if given the chance, and she knew the Hero would kill her if she turned away the woman's husband. Plus, she didn't want a small army coming into Skyhold to fight off her exhausted people. So she nodded, and led the King inside.

But Alistair didn't find her until an hour later. The Inquisitor, Nymeria, he thought she'd said her name was, had left him too it. And he eventually clapped eyes on the woman he wanted in the stables. The horses ignored her presence, letting her get on with her business as she left them alone. Her entire attention was focused on the pen holding the hounds of the Inquisition. They swarmed her, sniffing at her hands as she fed them tidbits likely taken from her own plate, petted them and showered them with respectful affection.

It brought a smile to his face, and lifted a burden in his heart that seemed to make his shoulders feel twice as light. Just seeing her there, alive and well, had that much of an effect on him, even after all these years. Crouched low in casuals, leather boots, trousers and a loose white blouse covered with a tunic emblazoned with the royal crest. She did not look queenly or regal, she looked like an ordinary woman enjoying her private moments. But she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. The only rival to it was the sight she had presented to him on their wedding day.

"You know," he began loudly to announce himself. "The Inquisitor looked quite the fool showing me to your grand quarters only to find you not there. But I knew where you'd be. You never could stay away from the dogs."

She spun around, eyes wide, until she saw him. He saw the moment of recognition, saw the moment when her face lit up as a grin stretched her full lips. Maker, he wanted to kiss those lips so badly. But she didn't run to him. She stepped out of the hound pen and closed it behind her.

Arms crossed over her chest, she stood there, grinning at him. "Says you who was raised by them."

"Flying dogs, remember?" Even as he made her laugh, he couldn't keep it in anymore. He rushed across the space between them and crushed her against him as he swept her up in his arms. She threw her arms around him, pulling him closer. He buried his face in her neck, taking in the scent of her, as if to be sure it was really her. "Oh… I've missed you, love…"

"I've missed you… _so_ much!" she whispered into his ear fiercely.

He held her for some time. She shuddered against him, holding him close and not daring to move. He didn't want the moment to end. But eventually he set her down on the ground, but still didn't let her move away from his immediate area. She seemed perfectly happy to stay there, their chests pressed together, her arms over his, his hands on her waist.

"Did you find anything?" he asked quietly.

She sighed. "Avernus set me on the right trail. His experiments had given some promising results… but nothing close to what we need. But Fiona was a Grey Warden who had the taint completely removed from her. I know I'm close. I can feel it."

"If anyone can save us, it's you."

"Thanks." She smiled, her fingers reaching up to gently trace the line of his jaw. "It's good to hear you say that."

"So good you're coming home to listen to me say it all day?" he gave her his winning smile.

She snorted. "Don't push your luck."

"Please tell me you're coming home soon, though."

"I… I don't know." She looked away, not able to meet his eyes. "After what happened at Haven…"

"I know. I couldn't believe it when you said it in your letter." He shivered. "A darkspawn. And not just any darkspawn, a Magister. A Magister that entered the Black City."

"So Hawke claims."

His grip on her tightened ever so slightly as he stared into her eyes, his worry bleeding out to her. "Do you think you can take him on? Truly?"

She pulled herself out of his arms – already he ached from the cold of not having her there. She paced back and forth in front of him, fingers running across her scalp, pulling a few strands loose from her ponytail. He knew that look, it was what she always did when she was frustrated and trying to work out a situation.

"I don't know," she said at last. "I know that I've met the Architect and survived the Mother. Perhaps the Architect was a Magister but forgot? I don't know. All I know is that this is a Darkspawn threat, and it's my job to kill Darkspawn. I've faced an Archdemon and lived, he'll be no different."

"Yes, but with an Archdemon, you had Morrigan helping."

She sighed and rubbed a hand over her face tiredly. "I wish she were here now…"

"That's not something we agree on," he murmured with a shake of his head. She threw him a look. He carefully decided to rethink his words. "But, I admit… the use of her _talents_ would be good right about now. But perhaps you'll see her on this crazy journey."

"You never know."

Alistair reached for her again, pulled her against him. She folded against him willingly. He kissed a path from the corner of her mouth, across her cheek and to her temple. He rested his head against hers, nose in her hair.

"Please don't make me leave without you…" he whispered. "I can't bare going back to that empty bed, that empty throne right beside mine… And besides, your dog will kill me if I go back without you."

"Bane's a good boy, he wouldn't." She smiled, but when she turned to look him in the eyes, it faded. He could see the sorrow there, the pain that matched his own. "I'm sorry, Alistair, but you're needed in Denerim. For now, I'm needed here."

"You're needed with me. Maker knows I'm going crazy without you."

"It won't be long. I'll help to end Corypheus, find a cure to the calling–"

"You make it sound like you'll get it done in an afternoon,"

She turned to fully face him, and placed her hands on either side of his face. "And when I get home, we're going to get to work on making that big family we've always talked about."

"Is it odd that I'm terrified yet extremely excited at the same time?" He grinned as a wicked thought crept across his mind. He leaned down and kissed her throat down to her collarbone, nipping at her skin and making her gasp. "You know… we _could_ start that work right now…"

"Not when anybody could walk in!" she whispered.

"You never minded an audience back during the Blight,"

"That was kissing not–"

He cut her off when he devoured her lips with his own. She moaned and relented almost immediately. Reaching up with one hand, he pulled at the ribbon holding her hair back, and released it. Long blonde locks cascaded through his fingers. Tilting her head, she deepened the kiss. He took that as his invitation and began to walk her backwards until her back hit a beam. His hands trailed down her sides and swept to her thighs. In one move he hoisted her up so that she could wrap her legs around his waist, crossing them at the ankles.

She leaned her head back and he nibbled at her throat, kissing and suckling. He felt her every gasp and rapid breath. Her fingers were raking through his hair, her nails sliding across his scalp. His fingers eagerly twitched beneath the hem of her blouse, stroking against her soft stomach and up her ribs. Elissa moaned loudly, and arched her back against him. She forced his head back so that she could kiss him again, and he let her hands sweep across his armour to find the clasps and –

"Your Majesty?" came a voice from outside.

Elissa squeaked. Just as they used to do during the Blight, the pair of them jumped apart as if they'd both been burned. Quickly checking over her appearance, Alistair did the same. But seeing as no one had come to officially walk in on them, he only felt resentment for the fool that had dared to speak up.

He growled to himself. "I swear; I'm going to kill whoever that is."

Elissa smirked and bumped her hip against his. "Play nice."

"For you, maybe," he drawled. She smiled, the real smile, the one that knocked him on his arse every time. So he couldn't help it when he fished into his pocket and brought out a single red rose in perfect bloom. He saw her eyes widen when she saw it, he saw the slight twinkle in her eyes, knew what this meant to her. To the both of them.

He gave it to her, placed it in her hand, his fingers lingering on hers. "Take this, to remember me until you come home to where you belong."

With her other hand she reached up to the back of his head and pulled him down to her. She pressed her forehead to his, and he gratefully leaned into her, swearing to commit this to memory.

"I love you, Alistair," she said softly, as if she feared that someone would swoop in to take this away from them. "Don't ever forget that."

"I know," he whispered just as quietly. "And I love you, Elissa. Always."


End file.
